


Struggling for a Snuggling

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, ImaginexHobbit, Sneaky cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: Imagine Kíli trying to scare you with stories about orcs just to have you snuggling close to him (from ImagineXhobbit on Tumblr)





	Struggling for a Snuggling

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Kíli asked, the glow of the fire illuminating his guilt.

“No,” you replied curtly from across the room. The distance between you certainly said otherwise.

“I know you think I was showing off, but I was only trying to teach you how to shoot properly.” It sounded like a pseudo-apology.

“It’s fine.” It really wasn't. He had laughed at you earlier, or your skills, rather. But perhaps you overreacted; Kíli laughed at everything, after all. And it was kind of funny when you released your arrow straight into the ground, mere inches away from feet. Yet you were set on pouting for the evening. Let him squirm, you decided.

Kíli dropped the subject before you could continue. He jumped suddenly, his demeanor turning serious. “Did you hear that?”

“What, the wind?”

“It’s not the wind,” he whispered, “That’s what they want you to think.”

“Who’s they?”

“Orcs,” he replied, hushed and cautious, as if the very mention would summon them.

An icy chill spread through you. Orcs! Of all the horrible possibilities! “But they can’t get in here, Kíli.”

“Don’t be too sure of that, they’ve breached the walls before.” Your eyes widened and he noticed. “It was a very long time ago, though.”

“Then I’m not worried,” you lied.

“Not even a little? Do you know what they’re capable of?” Kíli rolled up his sleeve to reveal a jagged white line. “See my scar? Orcs.”

“I thought that was from you and Fíli messing around? That’s what you told me.”

“Ah,” he sighed, “ I didn’t want to be reminded of what actually happened. It was very traumatic.”

“Oh.” You returned to warming your hands by the fire, more nervous than ever.

“They’re attracted to the cold, you know.”

“Huh?”

“Most creatures sense the heat, but not them. They sense cold.” Kíli stared through you with a grave expression. “They can hear shivers. It draws them in.”

Your teeth chattered at the thought. “Really?”

“Yes, shhh, they’re close enough for us to hear them, don’t bring any more attention.” He gestured at you to come closer, which was probably a good idea. For safety’s sake.

“From the sound of it, it’s likely a whole pack,” he observed.

You scooted even closer to him. “H-how many are in a pack?” you squeaked with fear.

“Well, anywhere from five to five hundred. Anything more than twenty, that’s when you’re really in trouble.”

“No!” You gasped, grabbing at his waist. “There couldn’t possibly be that many!”

“They are nasty things. I've been stalked and chased for miles before. They're relentless!”

“That's awful,” you nuzzled your head onto his shoulder; his body was toasty warm, certainly not in any danger from shiver-seeking orcs.

“One time I wound up piercing two of them through the necks with one arrow.” It was a brag, but it was somewhat reassuring. He toyed with a few stray strands of your hair, twirling them in his fingers. “They collect heads, too. It's the truth! Especially long, braided hair, like this. It’s a trophy for them,” he breathed onto your neck.

“Stop, you’re scaring me!”

“That’s the least to fret about. It would be quick, at least. Now, if they turn you into dinner first…”

“I thought you said only trolls would eat a-”

“No, orcs certainly would, too. While you were still fresh” – he narrowed his eyes – “and alive.”

“Stop!” You had practically crawled into his lap by now, every terrible detail pulling you in further to his safe and comforting arms.

“Don't panic,” he assured, rubbing your back, “I’ll protect you.”

You thanked him, but the sweet offer was tainted by the image of murderous, feasting orcs. “And what about you, Kíli?”

“I can protect myself. Just having you with me, I feel less afraid.”

“You, afraid?” This must be dangerous. Kíli was never afraid!

“Just a little.”

“Oh, Kíli,” you cooed, stroking his cheek, ‘We’ll be safe.” The knot in your stomach swelled, but you had to keep a brave face.

“You’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I told you I wasn’t! There are more important matters to think about.”

“Mmmhmm,” he squeezed you tight, sweeping you in until you couldn’t possibly be any closer. “It’s so frightening,” he whimpered and buried his face in your hair.

Although you couldn’t see it, you could feel his lips spreading into a smile against your neck. Between that, the satisfied little sigh he made, and his hand roaming up your leg, you snapped to your senses. Those were not the actions of someone who was scared, it was not a touch of fear….

“Kíli,” you uncoiled yourself from his grip to meet his eyes, “There is no orc pack, is there?”

“Nah, not for a hundred miles, at least.”

Why do you always fall for his schemes? “Devious bastard!” you cried, slapping his hand away.

Kíli cracked up into a fit of mischievous giggles. “You’re too easy!”

“You scared me into believing I’d be decapitated or eaten! It’s not funny!”

“How else was I supposed to reconcile and get you back into my arms?”

“Not by terrifying me!”

“It worked though,” he mumbled.

“But you lied, just to get near me!”  
  
“I wasn’t lying about any of it! Well, there was no immediate threat, and you were right about the scar, but I really would protect you, of course! And orcs may not necessarily eat you, but they would still probably desecrate your corpse.”

“Kíli! Enough with the gruesome tales or you’ll become one,” you warned with a nudge and a menacing glare.

“If you’re so offended, why are you still snuggled up on my lap?”

“I’m not, I’m only-”

“You are!”

Yes, you were, but you weren’t going to move, despite the stupid (yet successful) trick; it was too cozy. Besides, you thought, straddling your legs around him, it was only fair that he be teased now.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhhh, Kíli, you better be quiet or the orcs will hear you.”

 

 


End file.
